Até os invernos podem arder
by L.Hiromi
Summary: Assim como neve derreter em lágrimas. Oneshot, contém spoilers


**Disclaimer:** É claro, de JK. Eu não teria tanta genialidade para inventar personagens assim.

**ATENÇÃO!** Minha primeira fic... depois de ler todos os livros! Essa oneshot contém spoiler de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e Relíquias da Morte.

* * *

— Até amanhã, Severus.

Manteve-se parado até que os passos desconfiados de Bellatrix fossem finalmente inaudíveis. No dorso da mão apoiada à porta encostada, ele percebeu que suas linhas já denunciavam o aperto da idade que avançava, mas permaneceu à aparente seriedade, reprimindo a irritação dos olhos que ansiavam para expulsarem lágrimas rebeldes.

A mentira que acrescentara a sua lista — mais uma delas não faria diferença — convenceu Bella de que ele necessitava apenas de um pequeno quarto para preparar poções para os recorrentes dias — cujos ingredientes dormiam em uma maleta, e ele não soube dizer como os dedos ainda estavam fortes o bastante para carregá-la — e para repousar o quanto o cansaço mandasse. Mas de tola, Bellatrix não tinha nada. Só que a última coisa com que Snape queria se preocupar era com a desconfiança da morena.

Encontrando os pés adormecidos, sabe-se lá como, Severus caminhou até a cama mais pobre da Mansão Malfoy e lá jogou a maleta que não usaria. De dentro das vestes, puxara a varinha e apontou-a para a porta, que tão cedo não se destrancaria por um simples Alorromora. Não precisava ser interrompido. Não necessitava de mais constrangimento, caso fosse apanhado aos prantos incoerentes, mas que gritavam para sair. De constrangimentos, ele havia se acabado.

E voltou para a porta. Não sabia como fazer, mas o que a mente tão formidável e ao mesmo tempo tão repulsiva lhe mandou fazer fora exatamente andar, dar as costas à maçaneta e escorregar o corpo, já sentindo os efeitos de um vazio tamanho sem poção que o curasse. Também fechara os olhos tão escuros quanto a capa na qual se embrulhava, deixando finalmente os rios transbordarem. O desejo arrefecido de afogar-se neles era puro com seu ódio e sua insanidade. Quando não mais viu o quarto e a vergonha de si próprio por pensar em motivos que esperavam para serem esquecidos de tão imaturos tomou conta de seu corpo cansado, as cenas que evitara durante todos os vinte e seis anos de existência quase forjada — vinte e seis anos dos quais ele nunca esperou durante os primeiros onze anos — se propuseram a sua frente, afetando-lhe com um hálito colérico e dolorido. E dos rios, lágrimas que continham cada qual seu significado, sua própria tortura, que só vieram à tona naquela madrugada tão fria quanto o chão no qual ele desmoronou. Porque nelas circulavam as lembranças que mais o incomodavam.

Lágrimas pelo pai trouxa que bem nunca lhe fizera; lágrimas pela vontade de retornar àquela tarde morna e nunca ter falado com Lily ainda Evans; lágrimas por saber que nunca teria conseguido manter-se calado naquela mesma tarde, só que mais lágrimas pela outra vontade de voltar aos quinze anos e nunca ter dito as palavras "sangue-ruim"; lágrimas pelo desejo puro e furioso de ter matado James Potter com a própria varinha; lágrimas pelo adeus da amada sem qualquer despedida física — e pensar nela demasiadamente o fez apanhar a foto sorridente de dentro do bolso interno, umedecendo o rosto bonito da jovem com o choro derrubado —; lágrimas pelo fruto deles ter sobrevivido e ser tão protegido por Albus; e lágrimas, insistentes e afiadas, pelo fio de luz que saíra de sua varinha e matara o mesmo Albus. Luz verde, mas não o mesmo verde dos olhos de Lily, é claro...

Mas ainda havia as novas lágrimas, tão mescladas às outras que ele não soube como as distinguiu — eram as mais indesejadas até o momento. Porque elas ensopavam a capa negra de Snape como tempestades fariam. Como a chuva que caíra naquela noite em que notou mais do que a aluna estúpida e sempre enfiada em algum livro. Seus cabelos cheios e acastanhados, com sobrancelhas tão vivas quanto a própria menina. Enquanto o choro não cessava, pelo contrário, à toda força sobre os olhos ainda fechados, Hermione Granger sorria em alguma época não tão distante ao próprio Snape; Hermione Granger buscava o colo pela primeira e última vez de seu professor, ela em meio à dor e ele em meio à loucura; Hermione Granger levava a mão à boca quando associou a fuga do amado com o corpo do melhor bruxo jazido no chão de Hogwarts; Hermione Granger aos soluços depois da despedida rápida e sem explicações.

E como explicar algo à aluna quando nem ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, seja cosigo, seja entre os dois? Como justificar quando seus lábios inexperientes buscavam os dela, sabendo apenas que queria beijá-la e fugir para qualquer lugar onde não existissem Voldemort, Harry, James e Lily? Como esclarecer que o amor pela mãe de seu melhor amigo ainda permanecia, embora ele desejasse era a alma de Granger?

Entretanto, Snape, em seus rigorosos invernos, anos de vivência e saber das coisas, tinha total consciência de que não poderia ficar com Granger, não existia lugar sem Voldemort, Harry, James ou Lily, ou até mesmo lugar onde ele possa viver em paz. Ele deixaria Granger nos braços do ruivo Weasley, onde ela cabia melhor, Voldemort aos cuidados erráticos de Potter, e James e Lily no lugar onde foram bem aceitos. No céu.

* * *

Betada por: Gih e Buguno, haha. Muitos disseram que gostaram, etc, etc. Mas quero saber uma opinião geral também, afinal é minha primeira.

PS: Só gostaria de esclarecer que a cena se passa na noite em que Snape mata Dumbledore. Não sei se voltar para a Mansão Malfoy tem muito sentido depois disso. Mas aparentemente sofri lendo o capítulo sobre as lembranças de Snape, no último livro. E precisava colocar pra fora.


End file.
